School's out for good!
by YowzaH
Summary: Two stranded teens are stuck in a zombified school. Forced to work with limited resources, they must find a way to an evac center 4 states away. Sucky summary. Okay story. First so R&R
1. Chapter 1: Denial

**This is basically my first fan-fic. I know it will suck at first but it will eventually get better... EVENTUALLY**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Denial<strong>

**Marcus POV**

"Damn it, why did it have to happen! Why, why WHY!"

"Will you keep it down! I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Well next time, run faster so you can get more rest Dan!"

"Well, _sorry_ for picking up weapons on the way. Besides, you should try finding weapons. You might not have that scratch if you had a weapon. You'd think by this grade you would know Marcus," said Dan.

We were holed up in the _supposed_ basement of their school. They just recently discovered it when they were hiding in the janitors' closet. Dan was leaning on the wall and it collapsed. On the other side of the wall was a metal door with slits where they can see out.

The whole reason of hiding in the 'basement' was because of the Green Flu. It is one and a half weeks after infection. They've been staying in the basement for about 3 days. When the students first heard of the Green Flu, they thought it was just some type of practical prank, but when the first zombie came to the school, everyone freaked out and ran away. Some jumped out of the windows, or just hid under their desks.

Now there are no survivors known other than Dan and me. We had just recently graduated from grade 8. The only weapons that we have is a hockey stick, thanks to me, a machete surprisingly found in the nearby forest, and a fire poker. In the basement with us was 4 med-kits, a bottle of pills, and several molotovs. I guess someone had a party down here.

On the way here, we only encountered 5 zombies, which I took care of with my machete. When the zombie came to school, I was skipping my Geo class and decided to take off to the forest.

It was then that I found a machete in the grass cleverly hidden under some brush, but thanks to my keen eye, I uncovered it. I wanted to show it to my friend Dan, so I headed back to school, knowing that I'd probably get in trouble.

By the time I got back to school, I saw a zombie walking in the school. I obviously did the smart thing to do, run away. I bumped into Dan almost immediately and he was being chased by a zombie, so I chopped his head off. It was then I realized it was my old teacher.

Dan didn't find any weapons by then so we found a fire poker. We then hid in the janitors' closet and found a hockey stick in there.

"This can't be happening, this is all just a joke right, right?" asked Dan.

I replied, "I hope not. But from the looks of that zombie, I'd say this is real."

"But what about our friends? Our parents?"

"...we can only hope they're okay..."

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

I was running away in panic, screaming. I just hope they don't catch me. But I hope Dan and Marcus are okay.

I immediately heard another growl. I started running even faster.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Teams

**I realize that my last chapter was pretty short and it was probably not so good. I will try and make the chapters longer. I was surprised that after only one day there were more than 20 views. I expected less than 5... And apparently I forgot to put the disclaimer so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead and its original characters. All other characters are mine.**

**Chapter 2: Two Teams**

**Dan POV**

I could tell that Marcus was deep in thought. Every time he is, he looks upwards and starts twiddling his thumbs. I actually did not want to go to sleep. If I tried, I would always think that some zombie would wander into our 'safehouse'. Marcus would always reassure me that no zombie can go through the metal door that separated us from the outside world. Still, if I did go to sleep, I would dream of a zombie somehow entering our 'safehouse' while both of us are asleep and eat our flesh.

The real reason I wanted Marcus to think I was trying to sleep was because I was sick and tired of his whining. Every 15 minutes, he would pretend this was not happening and then start over-worrying about our friends and family. I've heard it so many times that I'm starting to think that they're... No! Snap out of it Dan! They're just fine! I bet they're in an evacuation center and are being transported to a safe haven. But if there are more survivors like us, I just hope they have a better 'safehouse' than us.

We really don't have that many resources to live on for long. We only have 5 bottles of water left and some snack food that we raided from a vending machine surprisingly working. The more surprising thing was how and why it's down here. I was about to ask Marcus how long we were going to stay here when I heard a banging on the door.

Marcus immediately got up and walked slowly to the door. He asked shyly, "Who-who's there?"

There was no reply, only more banging. Marcus angrily said, "If you don't answer, I'm gonna kill ya!"

Again, no reply. "Damn it, if you're not answering then I'm comin' out!"

He suddenly grabbed his machete and started charging at the door. He would've cut the door if I hadn't stopped him and shushed him. I quickly but silently crept to door with my fire poker in hand. Slowly, I opened the slits of the door. Outside, I saw a hideous creature not even my friend Jason would draw up (I will eventually get to him). It was a tall figure covered in lumps which I hope were not poisonous. He was wearing faded jeans and a grey shirt. Oh, and he had, oh I dunno, TONS of tongues coming out of his face. He had some type of smoky aura around him that stunk really bad and made me cough severely. The zombie took note of my cough and immediately grabbed with his longest tongue.

I screamed, "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF!" I struggled futilely while the tongue dug deeper into my skin, choking me at the same time. Marcus brought out his machete and sliced the tongue in half. He then opened the door and sliced the weird zombie by his neck. The zombie immediately died and releases a torrent of smoke. Both Marcus and I ran back into our 'safehouse' and closed the door with a loud SLAM.

I thanked Marcus. "God! What was that thing! Oh, by the way, thanks for saving me Marcus."

"Anytime. But what I'm worried about is that zombie. We've never seen that type of zombie before when we got here. What if there are more of those types of zombies? Or... other types?" asked Marcus in horror.

"We just have to hope that there aren't other types of zombies. But I've been meaning to ask you a question for a long time."

"Yeah? What is it? Zombie scared the little cat?"

"I see you have already returned to your old habits. On the way to the school, did you see any non-zombie come out of this school?"

"No... why?"

"I'm just worried about all our friends and dare I say it, teachers. All we can do is just hope that Jason and Nick (not the one from L4D2) are okay. Also, we have to move out in a few days. We're running low on water and snacks."

"What? You want us to move out of this place? It's the only safe place in this school!"

"I'm not talking about our school. I'm talking about the city. We have to move out. Sooner or later, the zombies will find us and overwhelm us!"

"Touche. But how are we going to find another safe place? And more importantly, food and water?"

"We just have to hope we come across a convenience store and find the nearest safehouse. Also, NO KILLING ZOMBIES UNLESS THEY ATTACK US! If we attack them first, they might come in packs or worse... hordes!"

"Glad you played lots of zombie games. But the word 'safehouse'?"

"Hey! We have to make a name for some safe places to go to. We can't just call it a 'safeplace'."

"You'll never change Dan..."

**Jason POV**

I walked through the city with only a backpack full of water, pizza (hey, he loves pizza!) and a police baton that I found near a police squad car with my trusty baseball bat. I scanned the area for any sign of a safe haven of some sort. In the distance, I saw two figures running rapidly towards me. The one behind was catching up but was weird is that it was leaping. Even from this distance (which mind you is about 250 meters) I can tell the leaping figure was wearing a blood-stained hoodie. It was also wearing black sweatpants like mine! Though the figure being chased was very familiar...

The running figure yelled, "HELP! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK! HELP! ANYBODY! HE- is that Jason?"

I finally realized who the running figure was. "Nick! Is that you?"

"Yeah! Now if you would kindly KILL THIS FREAK CHASING ME!"

As Nick ran past me, I readied my baseball bat. As the leaping figure leapt at me, I swung in a deadly arc and heard a satisfying crack from its skull. Nick finally stopped running and was panting heavily.

I started walking towards him. "Nick! What the hell were you trying to do?"

He replied gasping almost every second, "Thing... trying... kill... me... ran... 3... miles..."

"Next time, have a weapon with you!"

"Well I would have looked if it wasn't for that FREAK trying to kill me. Thank God I found you. Anyways, you have an extra weapon?"

"Yeah, I have one in my bag. Hold on a sec..."

Nick watched as I brought out a police baton from my bag. The face he made was priceless. Nick asked stunningly, "Where the hell did you get a police baton? Wait, nevermind. I don't wanna know."

I smirked at his reaction. "Good choice." I handed him the baton and he simply stared at the weapon as if it was the cure for every disease. He started testing out the weapon on the dead figure I just killed. I asked, "Hey, what should we call that thing chasing you? It was literally leaping!"

"I dunno, why not call it, Hunter!"

"Why not? It was literally 'hunting' you and seeming to never give up."

I sighed. "I hope our friends are okay."

"Yeah. Good old Dan and Mark..."

**Well, this chapter is obviously longer but only 1.2k words. I'll eventually make it longer but since this is short, this chapter is like 1 day after the first. Keep in mind I have no schedule so be sure to check it every once in a while (if you like it of course). **


	3. Chapter 3: Scavenge

**I've been crazy busy with all my… stuff lately but now I'm back! As a treat, I will update lots of chapters at once (later next week)! There will be some intervals in between but not too much. Anyways, onto the story! **

**Oh, and guys, don't be afraid to review. I mean people already favorited and subscribed but no reviews? It's not like I'm going to hunt you down-*ahem*-when you write a bad review. I'm open to all comments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own L4D2 or its original characters but the rest are mine.**

**Chapter 3: Scavenge**

**Nick POV**

Jason and I started walking down this hellhole which used to be our street. It's hard to believe that a _virus_ caused all of this. One second, you're fine but the next, you lose all sense of control! If only this virus hadn't come, I would probably be hanging around with my 3 best buds, Jason, Dan, and Marcus. Damn it! Where did this virus come from anyways? It's almost as if it-

"Yo! Nick! Check this shi- out!"

I started wondering what Jason was doing inside that gun store. It's not like we'll have to use them against the… DAMN IT I'M DUMB! I raced over to where Jason was when I saw something I did not want to see again. "Hey! Jason! Get out of there! I think I saw a-"

I was immediately cut off when I heard the loud screech overhead. I braced for impact and shut my eyes. To my surprise, the Hunter wasn't aiming for me. I was about to let my guard down when I heard Jason screaming.

**Jason POV**

_2 minutes ago…_

Without Nick knowing, I started wandering off. He seemed too much in thought that he almost walked into a lamp post if it weren't for me to pull him out of the way. I decided to look into the broken shops to search for something that could be of use.

The moment I spotted the gun store, I sprinted towards it, as if I was in a 100 m dash. When I arrived, I was surprised to see that it was not raided yet, unlike the other stores that Nick and I broke into. There were a ton of guns and definitely enough ammo for each with plenty to spare.

I called over to Nick to come into the store but I heard him yelling something. With his usual pointless comments, I ignored him until I heard the piercing screeching. Immediately, I was pinned to the floor with inhuman strength. I started feeling a numbing pain in my chest and I started to lose my sense of sight.

I heard a cracking noise from right above me and an immense weight was taken off of me. I could barely make out the noise that I assumed was Nick.

"Jason, you okay? Oh God, you're not. We need to get you some medical attention!" Nick started scavenging for some medical supplies, completely ignoring the fact that there was a bunch of guns right in front of his face.

Nick finally found a medical kit in the back of the store and tried to apply some gauze around my chest. I winced at the pain and he took note of it. He immediately remembered that he had to apply some sort of disinfectant.

Nick brought out a bottle of disinfectant and started to uncap it. "Jason, I will not lie. This is gonna sting." I immediately felt a burning pain and screamed. Nick ignored it and then started to reapply the gauze.

When he was finished, he helped me get up and I barely managed to stand. I asked him, "Hey Nick, was the damage bad?"

"Well… Let's just say it looks like a wolf came by and scratched you 50 times. But it's not too bad. It's not that deep and it didn't get to your vital organs."

"Thank God. I thought that I was a goner back there if it weren't for you. Now let's start scavenging for some guns and ammo so we can kill those freaks without having the chance of getting injured again. You go left, I'll go right."

We split up and started looking through the glass for any weapons of interest. I spotted an M16 and I immediately grabbed it. Thankfully, the magazines were right next to the gun so I didn't have to look for it. Now the only problem was where to put it. The magazines are too big to put in our pocket.

I started looking around the store for some type of bag. Behind the front counter, there was a black velvet bag. 'This is just what I needed,' I thought to myself. I went back to the counter with the M16 and stored all the available ammo into my new bag. I then swung the M16 over my back and started heading back to Nick.

On the way over, I spotted a Desert Eagle. I figured I might need an extra pistol in case my assault rifle runs out of ammo. I took the and stuffed the ammo and gun into my pockets.

Afterwards, I resumed looking for Nick. When I found him, I couldn't believe what I saw. "Oh my God…"

**Marcus POV**

We collected all the supplies we could stuff into our school bags that we surprisingly kept. Dan and I decided that our bags would keep different essentials: mine would hold the nourishment while his would hold the others. In my right pocket, I could still feel my lighter cold to the touch.

I decided not to tell Dan about the lighter because he would freak over the fact that I would have a lighter with me. He would also say that he would keep the lighter to light the molotovs but knowing his clumsiness, he would probably accidentally light all the molotovs and then, instant burnt pack.

When we finished storing all the supplies we could, we grabbed our temporary weapons and started to head out. When we got out of the janitors' closet, we were met with an empty hall. Even the zombies that I killed a few days ago are gone. All that's left is a trail of blood.

Dan went ahead and stated the obvious. "Uh, Marcus, where are all the zombies?"

"I dunno, It's almost as if the zombies came by and picked up their dead bodies then lifted them towards, who knows where?"

"Let's hope not where we're going."

We agreed that I would take point since I had experience with these goddamn vampires (guess which referenced character this is?). Almost every student knows their way around this hall like the back of their hand. Any visitor would get lost within just one minute. I just hope it also applies to the zombies.

After what seemed like forever, we finally came to a school exit. It was still bright out. "Okay Dan. It's still day out so we should be able to see where we're going. If there are any buildings of interest, BOTH of us are going to raid it. None of that 'Lone Wolf' stuff, okay?"

Dan replied in a sarcastic tone. "Okay Marcus. It's not like I'm gonna go out there and just shout while running in the street saying 'HEY ZOMBIES! FRESH LUNCH HERE!'"

"With you, I can't be too sure…"

"**When I say dance, you dance!" Guess which game this phrase is from? *Hint: He's a figure of authority* You don't have to answer but you can if you want to be right. **

**Also, CLIFFHANGER for the duo of Jason and Nick. What does Jason see? What do you think? Write down what you think and I might add your idea, MIGHT! No guarantees! For now, (too many e's?)! XP**


	4. Chapter 4:Reunion

**By the time you read this, there will hopefully be more reviews. If you want anything added in the story, just review and I might add it. I cannot put more emphasis on that. **

**Now for the story. Lately, there hasn't been any humor in the story although the genre also includes it but in this chapter there will be some humor. It may not be what you're used to but it might be good enough. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead or its characters. The rest are mine.**

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

**Dan POV**

We ventured out into the unknown. Well, not really unknown. After all this used to be our street and since this is-

"Hey Dan, I have a request for you."

"Yeah?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! And stop pretending you're some kind of commentator."

"Okay…" So, we walked in silence for a while. It's hard to believe this was our neighborhood. Our once beautiful street covered with fancy cars and beautiful lawns were now littered with bodies, both human and zombie, mixed in with their blood. There is a faint of smell of cigarettes around here. As I walked with Marcus, I noticed that there were some bullet shells leftover here.

"Hey, Marcus, do you see the-"

"Dan, Dan, Dan… How many times do I have to tell you, _no commentating!_"

"But this isn't! I just noticed that there are bullet she-"

"SHUT UP DAN! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHA… bullets?"

"Wow, can you yell. My ears feel like they've been cut off and fed to the zombies. Look on the ground. Do you see those bullet shells? I think someone's been here before."

"You know, for once, you're right. If there are bullets, there are guns and if there are guns, there are people. C'mon. Let's try and catch up to them." Marcus and I started picking up our pace and followed the trail of bullets…

**Nick POV**

When Jason suggested that we split up and look for anything useable, I started thinking that it was a bad idea. I didn't want to think of another Hunter coming along and think 'Hey! Free lunch!' I wouldn't want Jason to get hurt no matter how annoying he can be. I remember this one time he got really annoying that I…

"_C'mon Nick! Try and catch up!" _

"_Goddamn it Jason, not _all_ of us can be just like you."_

"_Told you I was special."_

_It was a normal day at the beach. Both Jason and I were at a cottage that my parents bought down by the beach. Jason and I were having a race to see how fast we can get to our cottage in the water from a rock formation about 300 meters off. At first, we decided to go in the water and try to annoy some sea creatures but we found an unusual rock. It was about 30 meters tall and I swear it looked like a hook. _

_Anyways, Jason was slightly ahead of me but I wasn't going my full potential, not yet. I'll wait until he starts to get tired and then I'll run way ahead of him. I started to notice that Jason was starting to slow down so I got ready to sprint. Just as I was about to take off, Jason threw a rock from the waterbed at me. _

_My eyes widened at the sudden movement and I narrowly dived out of the way. Unfortunately, I landed on the water and was forced to stop. As I was getting up, I could hear Jason laughing in the distance. When I finally got up from the water, I saw Jason waving at me from our porch._

_I gritted my teeth and ran as fast as I can to our cottage. When I finally got there, I punched Jason in the face. He stopped his laughing and tried to return the punch. Fortunately, I was skilled in martial arts unbeknownst to him. I caught his punch and immediately twisted around. Jason was caught in an awkward position and in one swift move, I could break his arm._

_I was about to until I realized what I was doing. No matter how annoying, I would never hurt a friend, severely. I let go of his hand and backed away from him. I started running away back to the rock formation despite the yells from both Jason and my parents. I started to feel regret for what I was doing but still ran towards the rock…_

While I was thinking back I was interrupted by what lay in front of me. I was shocked at the sheer size of the object. I was too stunned to move for a minute before I realized that this is a zombie apocalypse and that I'd probably need this to survive. But only in dire emergencies.

I picked up the heavy object and the ammo that went with it. 'Wow, this is heavy.' I thought to myself. 'Of course it is, you'd think that if it has heavy firepower, that it'll be heavy. Yet the ammo… where would I store it?' I looked around for something to put the ammo in. I frantically searched around for some type of bag until I came back to the gun. I was just about to give up and put the ammo into my pocket until I read the sign of the gun. It read out: 'Bag for ammo behind counter. Please inquire within.' I slapped myself in the head for my inability to use common sense then I leaped over the counter. Sure enough, a giant red bag was put under the counter.

I stuffed all the available ammo into the bag and barely carried the heavy gun. I started walking back to the entrance when I saw Jason come back. His eyes widened at the giant gun in my hands.

**Dan POV**

Marcus started walking nervously while I was just running about, feeling the freedom of being able to run around in several days. I then remembered that this was a zombie apocalypse, not some type of vacation. I immediately resumed my wary stance with my fire poker. We walked through a familiar street that looked devastating. Buildings were destroyed, roads were littered with bodies, blood was splattered over windows, basically, an apocalypse.

I spotted a convenience store not far from here. I was about to call out to Marcus when I heard a growling noise. I immediately ran back to Marcus where we could have a better chance at fighting. Instead of another growl, I heard a defiant cry and then cracking sound. Silence… Marcus and I looked at each other than ran towards the noise.

When we arrived at the source of the noise, all we saw was a bloody heap on the road. It was covered in blood. We decided to around it in a giant arc. The blood looked fresh. Immediately we heard another noise, except it was the sound of a door creaking open.

Marcus and I decided it best to follow the noise since there could be the slim chance of meeting other survivors. As we continued forward, we found footsteps in the trail of blood.

I asked, "Hey, Mark? You think that these people are the same people with the trail of bullets back there? After all, the trail does lead here."

"I don't think so Dan. If they did have guns, why did we hear a cracking noise? They would have used their guns," replied Marcus.

We continued on our trail until we found a gunshop with the door wide open. We both went into the store to see if there was anybody here. To the left I saw two figures. I nudged Marcus and pointed to where the figures were. We silently crept over to the figures and started eavesdropping on them…

"… that great, right?" A familiar voice asked.

"I can't believe it… Look at the size of that thing! And the bullets…" replied another familiar voice.

"But still, if we see any possible survivors, we do not shoot it until it's confirmed as a zombie."

"Gotcha, now if we can only-"

Marcus burst from his hiding spot and immediately called out "JASON!" I was surprised to hear Marcus say that name because Jason was our school friend. There was no way that he could survive. However, he does tend to run pretty fast.

Jason asked menacingly, "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me? It's Marcus!"

"Marcus! I can't believe you're alive! Do you have anyone else with you?"

I rose slowly. "Yeah… me…"

"Dan, is that you? Oh my God it is you! Hey Nick! Come look at what I found!"

I thought to myself 'Nick's with him?'

A figure with a gigantic gun came out of a storeroom with a large red velvet bag held around his back. "Jason, what are you talking abou- Marcus! Dan! You're alive! It's like a class reunion."

Marcus added in, "Except we're all stuck in this stupid zombie apocalypse…" Everyone fell silent.

I tried to break the awkward silence and asked, "So what are you guys doing here? Met any zombies yet?"

Marcus glared at me but Jason went ahead and answered the question. "Well, on the way to this gun store, I saw Nick being chased by this Hunter and-"

"Wait, a Hunter? What's that?"

"Oh, right… It's a type of zombie that Nick and I found. It's like some hooded figure that can go really fast because it leaps! Anyways Nick was being chased so I got a baseball bat and hit it right on the skull, killing it. We figured that since we might have to kill more zombies, we might as well do it from a distance."

I paused for a moment, taking all the facts in. A type of zombie that leaps? Well, we saw a zombie that had many tongues, maybe I should mention that…

Before I could, Marcus went ahead and stated it. "Hey, did you guys see some type of zombie that really smells and has lots of tongues?"

Nick answered, "No… did you?"

"Duh! What should we call it? A Grasper?"

I asked, "Why not call it a Smoker? After all, it did release a smoky haze after I killed it!"

Marcus said, "No, I killed it!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

Jason shouted, "Shut up! It doesn't matter who killed it. We just have to be wary at all times. If you spot a new type of zombie, avoid at all costs except in dire situations."

Nick said mockingly, "Okay Dad…"

"I'll get you for that!" Jason chased Nick around the gun store which was pretty hard for Nick since he was carrying a gigantic gun and bag while Marcus and I just laughed our heads off.

While I was laughing, I thought to myself, 'When will we get out of this hellhole?'

**So that's the end of Chapter 4. Also, a shoutout to my first reviewer, steve347! I have been meeting with a certain block, that's right, WRITER'S BLOCK! Thanks to steve, I was able to write this story with his feedback. I incorporated his idea of putting in a gigantic gun.**

**I know some of you guys wanted his guts pouring out but don't worry, that'll come later. Now seriously guys and girls, don't be afraid to review! It's not like I'll bite your head off (sorry to KennHyrulian)! I truthfully have no idea what to write next so you guys just review. **

**I know I promised you guys for a lot of chapters this week and I'm sorry… XP**


	5. Chapter 5: An old, kinda, friend

**OMG when was the last time I updated? At least a month, that's for sure. Let me say, this high school year is as &%$%$& as hell. I've recently lost inspiration but thanks to one of my friends, I now have an idea of what to write. Well actually, she kinda forced me to write…. (my arm still hurts!) So! Here it is!**

**P.S. don't meet her… I seriously suggest it… (OW what was that for? Next time, warn me if u throw a large textbook! Is there any blood there?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: An old, kinda, friend<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

All alone. In the dark. Everyone I know is probably safe, dead, or one of those… things. Very unlikely that they got rescued.

'Don't worry! You have me right? We can survive this!'

NO! I need to find help! But where is everyone? Am I dead? Is school open? Hope my hair's okay. Why is this place so dark? Where's my bag? I want my iPhone back… Whoops there it is! Eww this place is wet. Why is it so hot? Do I still have my eyes? OW yep, yep, yep…. Note to self: don't poke your eyes. Do I hear voices? Probably just myself talking.. How can I talk if my mouth is shut? I do have a mouth, right? Yup, those voices are real. I just hope it's someone friendly…. Time to scare the #^% out of them….

* * *

><p><strong>Nick POV<strong>

"… so then I came up and smashed the hell out of that Hunter!"

I retorted, "Yes, yes, we know! This is the 74th time you stated that! And yes, I've been counting."

Jason either didn't hear me or just didn't care. "And then, Nick was all like 'You're my savior! I praise you! Let me live!' Man, you should've been there. He was so-"

I shouted angrily, "THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED! Man, when I bash you with this M-60 (**A.N. I will be adding in some gun names so bear with me. That is how you spell bear, right?)… **You'll wish you never found me…"

"And I do! If I hadn't saved you, I wouldn't even have to hear all this crp!"

Dan eventually broke us up. "Guys, we have to work together!" he said reasonably. "If you hadn't noticed, we are IN THE MIDDLE OF A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE! Now if you guys just won't work togetherI'll have to break out my fire poker which, if you hadn't noticed is SHARP! So you guys just-"

Something giggled. Everyone shut up and raised their weapons. I especially listened carefully because if one of my classmates… I don't even want to think about it.

Another giggle came out. We all turned to the noise and found that it was coming from the alley to our right. We were still afraid of having another hunter jumping us. After explaining what happened to me, Dan and Marcus couldn't imagine what would happen to them.

Being the only one 'brave' enough to check it out, since Dan was trying to not penetrate himself with his fire poker, I brought out my police baton. All was quiet in the alleyway and it's hard to see the other side. I could see a faint shadow leaning against the wall in… I won't even begin to describe the wall.

I cautiously stepped into the alleyway. Even though the giggling stopped, I could still see the figure clearly. I could faintly see its long hair that's… Is that blonde? I'm pretty sure that no zombies are blonde. Their hair may be white or black but never blonde. This 'zombie' also wasn't pale. I think it looks like one of my classmates….

I bluntly stated, "It isn't a zombie."

Dan said loudly, "IT'S A FAG!"

The 'zombie' retorted, "I am not a FAG! Now I know why I never talked to you much in school. It is school, right? Why is it so hot? Where's my iPhone? Oh there it is. How are you guys? I just broke my Blackberry Storm. Can I borrow a pencil? And an eraser? Do any of you guys have a watch? What time is it?"

I mockingly said, "Time to get a watch!"

The 'zombie' said, "I don't have a watch! Why do you think I asked you for the time? Faggot…."

I replied angrily, "Hey, I am not a faggot!"

Jason said cheerfully, "Okay… on the bright side, you're alive!"

The 'zombie' simply stated, "Yeah, alive in this horrible place…"

Dan asked, "Erm… what's your name again?"

"Are you kidding me? We just went over this 5 days ago! It's-"

Marcus intercepted, "You? You're alive? Hard to believe that you could survive without your iPhone…"

"I'm okay! My iPhone just ran out of batteries! If I had a charger, I could just plug it into an outlet plug. There's still electricity! Too bad my Blackberry Storm broke… At least I have this iPhone 3GS! I wanna take a picture of you. I still have the picture of you and that chicken and those Frisbees an-"

"Yeah… Let's leave that for another time… On more pressing terms, do yo-"

"HA! You said 'pressing' terms!"

"Okay… so, do you have any weapons? A club, baton, anything?"

"Ummmm, I have this katana!"

Everyone started having a 'spasm'. Jason managed to ask, "How did you, especially a girl, get a katana?"

She replied calmly, "Well, while I was buying something at McDonalds, this random guy just came up to me and said, 'Want this sword?' I was totally like 'Oh, sure! I guess you don't need this!' He just went like 'Oh, sure. That's the answer!' An' that's how I got my iPhone! I mean my katana."

I managed to ask, "So… what's your name?"

She said in an angry tone, "You don't remember me? Well, you never did talk to me much in school. So I'm Katie!"

Everyone didn't move a muscle. She tried again. "It's Katie! … You guys don't remember me? Ugh, boys…."

I was thinking of saying something but Marcus did it for me. "How could you survive after all this time?"

Katie pouted, or what looked like a pout. "Hey! I can survive by myself just fine! In fact, all I had to eat was some candy bars in my school bag, a portable barbeque, some patties and buns, som-"

"Wait a minute, you had a portable barbeque?"

"Yep! Well, actually, I bought it about 2 weeks ago and then the cashier just keeps saying 'Are you K? You are K, right?' And my name definitely stood for K so, I said yes. He then went like 'Good, you're a little early. Take these laptops to'… I forgot where he said so now my bag is really heavy full of 5 laptops each with probably full batteries. They were Acer laptops so I really didn't know how to work them. They are laptops, right? I wonder if they're netbooks or something…"

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV<strong>

"…if they're netbooks or something…"

Everyone, except me of course, just stood there stunned. I'm not sure if they're stunned because I'm here or something but I definitely know they can't walk to… wherever they're going.

'Hey! Why don't we show them to the place that we found 2 days ago? You know, that, what did the nice people say, saferoom?'

That's a pretty good idea… I wonder if they're still there… "Hey guys…. Hello?... ANYONE!"

Practically everyone jumped at my sudden reaction, even me. I said calmly with a slight mischievous tone, "You guys want to come to a place that I found? It has electricity, food, water, and some-"

Nick said loudly, "YES! Food! I haven't eaten anything for days! C'mon guys! Let's follow Kate!"

Everyone else was a little concerned about why Nick suddenly had that outburst. He never had that happen to him, not even once! Reluctantly, everyone followed me. I pranced along the alleyway and ignored the gigantic heaps of blood and carcasses surrounding me but I didn't care. We were all going to meet the nice 4 people.

'If they're there….'

Shut up me!

* * *

><p><strong>And voila! You may all clap for me! <strong>

***silence***

**Okay then…. Again, I'm terribly sorry for keeping you readers on hold for, was that 2 months? Anyways, like I said, I lost inspiration for a while but thanks to one of my friends, she convinced me to write a chapter on her. (As I recall, you practically twisted my arm doing it. Yes you did! I WAS THERE!) **

**Anyways, I can't really write about anything unless you readers out there (yes, you guys and girls) start reviewing. If you like this story, spread the word and if you don't, still spread the word! If you don't review, Hunter (for the girls) will rip you to shreds in your own room and Witch (for the guys) will be crying right outside your house. **

**C U GUYS!**

**- YowzaH**


	6. Chapter 6: The weapon of

**Hey guys. Wow, how long has it been? I am terribly, terribly sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with academics and other projects and whatnot. I also lost inspiration and went through a hard stage in my life. I'd rather not tell you guys now. I must thank you for your patience as you have waited and waited for me to update for about 5 months but here it is! Now then, again, you guys have to give me some ideas. I already have an image of how this story is going to go but to make sure that you guys truly love this story, I need you to input your thoughts. Also, since SOPA is here now, I truly have to put the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: All characters or areas related to Left 4 Dead are made by Valve. All other characters and different storylines are mine.**

**Now then, on to the story! I did cut out a large section from chapter 5 to here as they are just traveling through the neighborhood looking for refuge. They encounter a few zombies on the way but… I'll just let you guys and girls read. It's more fun that way (at least to me)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: The weapon of…<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Dan POV<strong>

As we trudged through this wasteland, Katie just couldn't stop talking! She just keeps going on and on and on and on about how great or horrible life is. It just gets to me like a-

Katie interrupted, "So then, I decided that this place is horrible. Ugh! It's so filthy here. It feels so…"

"Dead?" answered Nick.

"Apocalypse-like?" added Jason.

"Noo… There's no reception here! Now how can I text Kimiya and Divya and-" said Katie.

I sighed. "No, Katie. There is no reception here. All phone companies have shut down due to this apocalypse."

"Ooohhhhh…" realized Katie.

I sighed again. It wasn't easy surviving. Ever since that reunion with Katie, Things seem to have gotten worse. We had more encounters with the 'infected', we met more of those Hunters and Smokers, and we even saw this huge fat guy that exploded when we shot him. We decided to call him a Boomer. Katie was just glad that she didn't use her katana on that thing. An exploding Boomer is one thing, but a whining Katie is something entirely worse.

I think that we walked around 8 miles until we finally found something in the distance. And this time, it wasn't a zombie.

"I can't believe… I can't believe it!" I yelled.

"My God, after all these… hours… we finally found what we were looking for…." added Nick.

In front of us were empty bullet shells and clips. They were scattered all around the place as well as dead carcasses. It seemed as though there was a type of attack from all sides on more than one person as there are shotgun shells and magazines.

Although it smelled disgustingly revolting, we were all overcome with joy. There were more survivors, and those that are experienced in using weapons. We were in a family neighborhood with over-turned cars and broken fences. Yet, there was an odd building that stood out. A set of steel stairs leads up to a red metal door with shutters and bars to see out, or maybe to see in.

We started towards the stairs when we heard something that we all did not want to hear again. It was a growl. Except this time, accompanied with this sound was a large cough and what sounded like something puking. A very bad sign for us.

"Psst, guys. Let's just hurry up and get to the door. It'd be much safer in there. Try not to speak to loud or else the zombies might be able to hear us. And remember, stay on your toes. They could be anywhere," I whispered to the group.

We all silently crept towards the stairs with our weapons ready for any encounter. When I first stepped on the stairs, it created a large horrible creaking sound that could probably be heard from a mile away. Immediately afterwards, another growl was heard. They knew we were here.

Despite the large danger around us, I continued up the stairs. Once I got to the door, the shutters were closed with what seemed like a dim light coming from inside. Knowing that it was safe inside the door, I signaled the rest of the group to come up the stairs. As they were making their way up the creaking stairs, I attempted to open the door.

"Locked…" I stated.

Immediately afterwards, a series of events occurred. The shrieking of a Hunter was heard, a Smoker cough was heard above us, a Boomer was just 10 feet away below us, and the door swung open. The Hunter immediately lunged for Katie while the Smoker grasped Jason. The Boomer threw up its… I don't even want to know… onto me, Nick, and Marcus.

"Get it off me!" Katie screamed futilely.

"Get this slimy tongue off me!" cried Jason.

Afterwards, I didn't know what happened. After those events happened, I was suddenly pushed onto the ground. As I tried to wipe away the 'puke', I heard the death cry of the Hunter while the Smoker exploded and created a smoke cloud. In the distance, I heard the Boomer explode just after a sniper rifle was heard shooting. I heard more grunts after and then the door was shut.

After I got most of the stuff off of my eyes, I looked in front of me. There were a few desks put away on the sides of the small room. To the left near another set of stairs inside was a first-aid box. On the desks were piles of ammo with a few guns beside them. On the other table are more first-aid kits while there were boxes strewn around the room. There was a metal shelf that was on its side as if someone violently pushed it aside frantically. That wasn't the most surprising part. That was when I saw 4 more people in front of me looking down on us.

* * *

><p><strong>Anndddd… We are done! For this chapter I mean. Guess who these 4 people are? If you have played Left 4 Dead 2 or know about it, then you guys probably know who they are and what might happen next. <strong>

**I suck at descriptions as you can see. I just realized that I haven't given you guys a visual of who my characters are. I will try my best to give them a good description while make it fit in with the storyline. Now remember to R&R so I can keep writing and know that at least _someone_ is reading. Now then, I will try to keep up a schedule of updating once a week. I am still busy with many projects and assignments but I will try and finish them (well) and work on this again. Again, terribly sorry.**

**See you guys soon! - YowzaH**


	7. Important Message

**Alright guys. Since nobody bothered to review and there hasn't been many views lately, I'll be putting this chapter to a halt. Education and procrastination has been recently catching up to me and seeing as almost no one watches this fanfic now, I will be dropping this. Instead, if I feel bored or feel like it, I'll either continue updating this or start a new fanfic, most likely League of Legends. If you haven't heard of it, you should google it and hopefully start playing the game. **

**Until next time, readers/reviewers, adieu.**

**-YowzaH**


End file.
